Jerry Pasture
Who is Jerry Pasture? Jerry also known as Gulliblez is a somewhat silly bubbly guy who enjoys putting on a show roleplaying as various characters. Jerry Pasture is most known for his cartoonish character invented in early 2018. Recently he's adopted more of an "anime boy" style, engaging in intrigue and the dating game that usually follows by being a regular at The Golden Gator. History and Lore Jerry first visited The Lair of Roflgator in June 2018 where we was met with mixed reception for being the strange cartoon character obsessed with spoons. After fighting in the battle arena against AJLiddell he earned his way and was allowed to stay. Creating a friendship with HeGone the grandson of the master of the Lair, he was eventually offered a sleeping bunk under the engine of an old van at HeGones hideout located under a bridge. Together with HeGone who is known for having a bit of a bratty personality he used to cause various mischief. It even once went as far as taking Kyana hostage for ransom. In late 2018 he changed to more of an "anime boy" persona and started participating in the dating game at The Golden Gator. On Nov 26th 2018 he tried hitting on Pinkharm but was rejected because he reminded her too much of Jimmy Neutron. He went on a date with Alyssugh on Dec 26th, 2018 where they were serenaded by Mute Max singing voice and although multiple interference occurred to onlookers it seemed a success. On Sept 4th, 2019 he participated in Roflgator Elimination RP and ended up winning the competition portraying his weird and hilarious characters. Alternate character personas Cartoonish Jerry Pasture This silly and mischievous fellow has not only a shaky personality but a "bendy" body. He's known to contort his body in various ways and has an unhealthy obsession with spoons... He considers himself to be the best friend of Arcadum. Ask him. Afish "Afish" is a half-shark, half-man looking creature from "Aswamp". This creature stalked the streets of Bricktown on Nov 9th 2018 hungry for flesh. In it's rampage it bit of some of the populace various body-parts. One of the creatures victims was Morocco who had already lost one of his limbs previously. It tore of his hand for consumption but it was retrieved and sewn back on later by Dr Wily. Atoad "Atoad" is a slimy looking frog creature resembling a battletoad who comes from "Apond". He is a rival to "Afish". During the rise furry invasion of Bricktown in Nov 2018 Atoad decided to help fight against them and tried to karate chop a tank. Atoad has a weird obsession with Martin Lawrence and keeps bringing up and mentioning his role in Big Momma's House. In this role he is known for dressing up like a woman. Jeffery Sprinkles The cousin of the cartoonish Jerry Pasture who is a character near identical in personality and mood to the Cartoonish Jerry Pasture. He participated as a student in the School of Forbidden Knowledge roleplaying hosted by Arcadum in 2018. He had a knack for being annoying and getting on the nerves of the other students including his teacher Arcadum. It got so far as to Jeffrey being near choked to death by him once. He also violated his teachers commands by touching Hobbert when exclusively told not to. Lv. 35 Boss Lv. 35 Boss is a self proclaimed Mafia Boss giving off an imposing presence. He is someone that you better be careful around. He appeared on Jan 8th, 2019 visiting The Golden Gator and intimidated the proprietor. He even convinced Roflgator to change into his seldom used female body and give him a dance. He told him that he demanded to meet the "Lv 50 B*tch" - and got what he wanted. The Boss made a bet and lost a lot of money against SciFri who later invested it into the newly opened 8est store. Something else occurred in the bathroom between him and SciFri but exactly what one can only assume from the sounds that escaped. Fakku Faaku, Fa-ku, or Faaaku (real name Fakku Flacidcock) is a very scuffed looking rabbit who claims to be a distant cousin of Klaatu. He appears to try his best at things but fails and makes the worst impressions. Always ready to play "smooth jazz" with his trumpet is absolutely horrible at it. He dislikes MaloneGames with a passion who appears to follow him around vying for his attention. On Jan 15th, 2020 he was reportedly murdered. Suspicion was aimed at MaloneGames but no solid evidence were ever presented. Dra-gon A dragon who thinks himself cool. Appeared shortly following Fakku's disappearance. Out-of-character he was criticized by Roflgator for being a poor replacement to the hilarious character that was Fakku. Trivia *His previous in-game name before Jerry Pasture was Gulliblez. *Roflgator has claimed that he considers him one of the "most non-date-able guys", finding it very difficult to act as a wing-man for him. *Rumor has it that there are homoerotic "rule 34" artwork made of him together with Valco and Klaatu but you would need to search far and wide to find it. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/gulliblez *YouTube: Gulliblez YouTube Clips *SciFri becomes a Level 35 Boss's biatch *Jerry killed B4...? *Encouraging Roflgator to kiss KuriGames *Rob cmonBruh *Faaku playing some "Smooth Jazz" *Smooth Jazz volume 2 *Performing with R3dz, Vaft... *Trumpet guy Faaku *Faaku contemplation *Teaching Stevie how to climb *Nice beat bro with Rob and Shrimp *Fakku going Livid at Kitten *Fakku Bickering with MaloneGames part 2 part 3 Gallery Cartoonish Jerry Gallery Jerry Pasture2.jpg|OG Jerry in July 2018 AJ vs Jerry.jpg|Fighting AJLiddell in the Battle Arena Roflgator July 25th Lawlipop Jerry Pasture and R3dzDead.jpg|Creeping up on Lawlipop and R3dz Roflgator July 27th 7 Spaz and Jerry fooling.jpg|Spraying grafitti with SpazKoga Roflgator July 27th 25 HeGone and Jerry Hostage situation.jpg|Jerry and HeGone taking Kyana hostage in The Lair of Roflgator Roflgator July 27th 26 HeGone and Jerry Hostage situation 2.jpg|Hostage hold up Roflgator Aug 12th 7 Jerry Pasture and Foreigner.jpg|Mexican dressed Jerry providing music at an event with Foreigner and more dancing Various characters Rofl Sept 19th 3 Battletoad (Jerry Pasture).jpg|Atoad - Jerry as a battletoad obsessing about Martin Lawrence Rofl Sept 19th 5 Jayce Battletoad (Jerry Pasture).jpg|Battletoad arguing with Jayce Rofl Nov 9th 9 Sharkguy alpha class with wolves.jpg|Afish - the shark creature teaching an Alpha Class to the anime boys of Bricktown Rofl Nov 9th 8 Sharkguy eating peoples limbs.jpg|Afish: I only bit off a hand... whats the big deal... Rofl Nov 9th 10 Sharkguy alpha class with wolves..jpg|Furry or wolf infestation - what's worse? You decide. Rofl Oct 30th 24 Blu3z Tron Boy (Jerry Pasture).jpg|Jerry as "Tron boy" helping to repair robot Blu3z after his malfunctioning. Rofl Dec 2nd 19 Vin Diesel (Jerry Pasture).jpg|Portraying a scuffed parody of Vin Diesel Rofl Dec 2nd 16 SciFri beaten by Vin Diesel (Jerry Pasture).jpg|Portraying Vin Diesel and threatening to beat up SciFri Rofl Dec 3rd 9 Billy McGuinness (Roflgator) and Vin Diesel (Jerry Pasture).jpg|Admiring himself in the mirror of The Great Pug together with Billy McGuineess Rofl Jan 8th 9 Lv 35 Boss wants this one.jpg|Lv 35 Boss request "this one Robo B*tch" (Roflgator). Rofl Jan 8th 25 Fake boss.jpg|Arguing with Milan after a fake doppelganger appears. Rofl May 28th 38 Valco and Jerry Pasture.jpg|Valco and Jerry portraying bullies during Roflgator School RP Rofl June 9th 2019 63 The Dead demand rights Gapp, Murder Crumpet, Mute Max, Jerry Pasture.jpg|The dead come demanding rights at Necro Nights Rofl Sept 4th 2019 1 Aliens about procreation (Crumpet and Jerry Pasture).jpg|Elimination RP with MurderCrumpet Rofl Sept 4th 2019 3 Elimination RP competition Jerry Pasture Winner.jpg|Winning Elimination RP! Rofl Oct 18th 2019 6 Faku (Gulliblez) not Klaatu.jpg|Fa-ku the rabbit Rofl Oct 18th 2019 9 Faku (Gulliblez) not Klaatu.jpg|Fa-ku the rabbit Jerry Pasture Faku's creepy eyes.gif|Look into Fa-ku's eyes... O_O Rofl Dec 18th 2019 10 Shrimp, Max, Meech, Jerry Pasture and Valco and Ell7.jpg|Shrimp, Max, Meech, Jerry Pasture, Valco and Ell7... Anime boy Jerry Rofl Sept 3rd Jerry Pasture rp card down.jpg|Anime boy Jerry visits The Golden Gator Roflgator Sept 14th 3 Fistman and Jerry Pasture alt char.jpg|Meeting The Fister Rofl Nov 26th 7 Wooks Jerry and Pinkharm.jpg|With Wooks and Pinkharm Rofl Nov 26th 14 Pinkharm rejecting Jerry.jpg|Being rejected by Pinkharm Rofl Dec 26th 7 Alyssugh and Jerry.jpg|On a date with Alyssugh Rofl Dec 26th 8 Alyssugh and Jerry serenaded by Mute Max.jpg|Being serenaded by Mute Max while on a date with Alyssugh Artwork Jerry Pasture artwork by Valmay.png|Artwork of Jerry by Valmay FakkuPortrait-01 by Jerry Pasture Gulliblez.png|''"Fakku Flacidcock"'' portrait, drawn by Gulliblez. His sad eyes convey his story onto the world, of his desperate disposition and what once was; his miserable existence. Category:Characters Category:People Category:Humans Category:Beastkin Category:Rabbit